


Четыре раза, когда нам не показали жизнь Кайдановских, и один раз, когда нам показали их смерть

by mzu_2



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это попытка разобраться с каноном и тем, как вопиюще артбук противоречит фильму, а они оба - здравому смыслу почти во всем, что касается Кайдановских. Ну, вы знаете: кто из них кто, почему у Черно Альфы за десять лет только восемь вылазок, что за Сибирская стена... И ах да. Еще это - немного о любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда нам не показали жизнь Кайдановских, и один раз, когда нам показали их смерть

* * *

— Я прошу у вас информации, — говорит Пентекост. Только что прибывшие русские сидят напротив. Вместо брони на них сейчас — полувоенные полушубки, это в Гонконге-то — но потом он вспоминает их медкарты и больше не обращает на это внимания.  
Русские молчат и смотрят на него. Они сидят вольно, только пальцы их рук — Саша сидит слева, Алексис справа — соприкасаются друг с другом, иногда подрагивая. Это похоже на чертову азбуку Морзе, и Пентекосту хочется прикрыть глаза: чужой дрифт наяву почти интимен.  
— Вы защищали Сибирскую стену шесть лет. Но если бы вы ушли… Я видел официальные отчеты, но хочу услышать это от вас. Стена бы выдержала?  
Русские улыбаются. Она улыбается насмешливо, вызывающе, он — просто улыбается, словно услышав что-то очень, очень наивное.  
— Никогда не верьте официальным отчетам Москвы, — говорит она. — Нет Сибирской стены, маршал.  
— Есть… заставы. Люди. И три Егеря, - говорит Кайдановский. Его лицо почти не меняется, когда он глухо поправляется:  
— Были.

* * *

В переговорной повисает тишина. Хансены усмехаются одинаково и с одинаковым прищуром разглядывают визуализацию — с характерной синхронностью тех, кто бывал в боевом дрифте, ее ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
Тендо неверяще смотрит на проекцию:  
— Доктор Готтлиб, повторите, какова, по вашим расчетам, должна быть мощность?  
Тот повторяет, сглотнув.  
Маршал Хансен хмыкает и говорит вполголоса:  
— Тогда эта дрянь должна обязательно взорваться внутри разлома. Если она взорвется на поверхности…  
Он не договаривает, но в этом и нет нужды.  
У всех присутствующих хватает и знаний, и воображения, чтобы представить возможные последствия.  
Пентекост слушает молча. Последнее решение за ним.  
— П-погодите… — говорит Ньют. — Я не буду сейчас говорить про то, что это варварское необратимое решение…  
Он сжимает переносицу и, словно собираясь с мыслями, выдыхает:  
— Но где вы возьмете такую бомбу?  
Китайцы оценивающе рассматривают экран:  
— Можно попробовать смонтировать несколько боеголовок, — говорит один из близнецов.  
— Вариант, — кивает другой.  
Повисает пауза, и в этой паузе отчетливо слышно мягкое:  
— Саша… — говорит Кайдановская, обращаясь к мужу.  
Тот хмуро смотрит на жену, на проекцию воронки, и кивает. И Кайдановская говорит Пентекосту:  
— Бомба есть. Или, — дергает краешком рта, — все равно что есть.  
И когда тот пытается спросить, Кайдановский поднимает руку:  
— Спрашивать — не надо.  
Пентекост оценивающе смотрит на русских и кивает. 

* * *

Русский, сидящий на краю мостков дока, оказывается сюрпризом. Райли мгновение колеблется, но потом садится рядом и понимает, что привело сюда Кайдановского: Черно Альфу переместили со вчерашнего дня, теперь они с Бродягой соседи.  
Разговор начинается почти случайно, но через десять минут Райли смеется, русский удовлетворенно хмыкает.  
— Слушай, — серьезнеет Райли. — Как получилось, что у вас на счету только шесть кайдзю? Вы дежурите лет десять, я знаю, что нападений на русское побережье было больше.  
Кайдановский потягивается — так, что слышно, как хрустят позвонки, и говорит — медленно, с ним никогда непонятно, то ли от незнания языка, то ли он просто такой же, как его Егерь — не медлительный, но основательный:  
— Какая разница, кто нарисовал себе звездочку на бронь?  
— В смысле? — моргает Райли.  
Кайдановский смотрит на него, сдвинув брови, и сосредоточенно думает. Потом все так же медленно говорит:  
— А. Я понял. У нас считают только личные победы. Когда Егерь выходит один на один. Групповые тоже считают, но отдельно.  
Райли не может удержаться:  
— И сколько у вас, если по общему счету?  
— Девятнадцать, — пожимает плечами русский. — Или двадцать.  
Потом задумчиво проводит рукой по шее, где с левой стороны бугрятся шрамы:  
— Двадцать, — твердо повторяет он.  
— Младшему Хансену не говори, — после паузы отвечает Райли. — Он расстроится.  
И они с русским хохочут вместе.

* * *

— Кто из вас кто? — не выдерживает Райли во время обеда.  
Те смотрят на него насмешливо. Райли обвиняющее тычет пальцем в Кайдановского:  
— Позавчера она окликнула тебя Сашей. Значит, ты, — поворачивается он к женщине, - Алексис. Но только что он назвал Сашей тебя!  
— А, — говорит русский и задумывается.  
Вот это уже чертовски пугает.  
— Зови Кайдановскими, не ошибешься, — говорит… наверное, Саша.  
— Мы оба Саши, — добавляет он. — Я Александр. Она Александра. Но вы никогда не запоминаете наши имена. Поэтому она Алексис.  
— Это ты Алексис, — немедленно отзывается та.  
Смотрит на Райли с Мако, и ее взгляд становится мягче:  
— Когда долго дрифтуешь с кем-то, это не имеет значения.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы меня звали Райли, — полушутя отзывается Мако, и все четверо смеются.  
Саша прижимается к плечу мужа, льнет к нему почти вызывающе, но в ее взгляде — все та же мягкость:  
— Поверь, это только пока.

* * *

Когда соленая вода чужого моря заливает разъеденную кислотой кабину, им не страшно. Их дрифт переполняет ярость и мучительное осознание того, что они не убили тварь и не поведут Альфу туда, к Разлому. Но это хорошая смерть, и ни он, ни она ни о чем не жалеют.  
Да и нет времени жалеть.  
Есть только секунда, чтобы дотянуться друг до друга прежде, чем взорвется реактор.


End file.
